


It's beautiful..

by GrahamsRising



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail Hobbs Lives, Adopted Abigail Hobbs, Domestic Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Established Relationship, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Slow Burn, Trans Hannibal Lecter, Trans Male Character, Trans Will Graham, Will Graham Has Nightmares, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrahamsRising/pseuds/GrahamsRising
Summary: Hannibal and Will lived after the fall.. Their relationship only blooming more as they grow closer, not knowing what the future holds for them. Only knowing they have each other.. And what else matters when you have the one you love in your grasp.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 6





	1. After we fell

**Author's Note:**

> This is a hannigram fic written from Will's POV
> 
> Abigail lived like Will through Hannibal's attack in the s2 finale.  
> This is post fall, after 3x13
> 
> Will graham and hannibal lecter are both trans men in this! If you don't like it fuck off ✌️

Epilogue 

The day I met you I didn't find you that interesting. Not one bit. In fact I think I hated you when I met you.. I thought you were full of yourself and a snob. I thought your hair was too gelled back and your face looked aggressive toward me, like you were looking into my soul. I thought you were too proud, as if you thought you already knew me.. Like your.. Deep.. Swirling.. Enticing eyes looked into mine.. And they could see into my deepest memories.. Like after a moment of eye contact.. You knew me inside and out.. And now you do. You are the man who knows me more than anyone else.. Anyone who thought they were close to me have no idea.. They haven't seen what you've seen.. They don't know me like you know me. The way you hold my face with your strong, yet gentle hands.. The way your eyes dance across my face when you look at me.. How you speak to me.. Is different than how you speak to strangers.. Your potential meals more or less.. How your lips feel on my own, you taste like wine and smoke from our shared cigarette.. How your hands explore my hair, your fingers twirling and spinning around my curls, you wrap your arms around me.   
I am infatuated with you.  
I am in love with you.   
I am obsessed.. With you.


	2. After we fell

I remember so vividly what pain I experienced when we fought /him/.. The self proclaimed.. Red Dragon… It was strange to finally have someone else who could match our power.. He was hard to kill.. But we did it.. I remember how strongly that made me feel. If I didn't know I was in love with you before.. I would have known then.. I was deeply and utterly in love.. With everything about you.. Even when I felt like I hated you, when you drove me mad, when you convinced me I'd killed people, when you tried to kill me. I always loved you through those moments.   
I know you knew, it was obvious from the start. I know you knew I would love you no matter what you did to me. 

We fell that night.. You kissed me and I pushed us off.. I knew you trusted me.. We hit the water and it was deathly cold.. The only warmth I had was your body heat.. Though that disappeared soon too. The blue waters smashing and rocking us against what felt like ice covering our limp bodies. All I could taste was my own blood.. Maybe some of yours.. Even though you're in worse shape than me you're still holding on. My legs were practically wrapped around yours.. I wanted to stay close.. All I could hear were your shaky breaths on my ear.. You spoke up.. "Will.. Amore mio.." You spoke in that foreign tongue.. I didn't know what you told me but I knew it was.. Good.. I knew it meant you cared. 

The day Hannibal and I fell, we lived, we washed up upon the shore, still feeling lightheaded and everything hurt, Hannibal, unresponsive as I hold him in my arms the way the sand clung to your face, I sniffled gently as I held him.. Laying my head back down on his chest, hoping that if he was dead, that I would die too.. I soon succumbed to the feeling of exhaustion and pain.. But when I awoke.. It was far from death.. It was bright lights, I didn't know where I was.. Though when the light came back to my eyes.. There was hannibal.. I was led on a couch.. Who's?.. This place felt like it was spinning.. Though it could be my brain.. Hannibal wasn't wearing a shirt, his wound was wrapped, obviously well looked after, I smiled a little bit as I look at him.. He stood immediately when he realised I was awake, he was smiling as he crouched down by me, his broad hand running over my head. "I was worried you wouldn't wake.. You've been asleep for a while.. I've treated your wounds.. You should start to feel better soon" he assured me. I clear my throat as Hannibal's hand dipped down to cup my face, my own hand travelling to his. The way his skin felt on mine was heavenly. “Where.. are we?”my voice was croaked, my throat felt sore and dried out. "We're on a boat.. My boat.. Abigail is driving.. I taught her well" he smiled once more. Making my heart jump. He takes my hand as he helps me off the couch, his arm wrapping around my waist as he helps me walk toward the deck, I smile as I see.. Abigail.. My daughter.. Hannibal let's me go as he approaches her, taking control of it, she looks at me, with admiration almost. "How are you feeling?" she asks as she approaches me, now hugging me tightly, I try not to hold her too tightly, this is all I ever wanted.. My family.. “A little.. Dizzy.. But fine..” I assure her, though I'd much rather be led down and pumped on pain pills again. “Where are we going Hannibal?” I finally ask, realising I'm on a boat with no idea where we are right now. Hannibal chuckles, it's an actual chuckle, I can hear the happiness in his tone. "We are going to France. We've been to Italy.. So I thought it would be fitting.. I have a place there already.. Already furnished. All of us have fake identities planned already." he spoke so confidently. Abigail just smiled.. She looked genuinely happy.. For the first time in a long time. 

Hannibal points to the spot next to him gesturing for me to stand, I obliged entirely, Abigail trailed off to where I came from a moment ago, now leaving Hannibal and I together. He sighs out into the fresh air that hits our faces, he turns to me, I turn to him.. for a second.. He just stares.. before he leans in and presses a short soft peck to my lips, a feeling I wasn't used to.. Though it wasn't a bad one.

"We will start something new.. Something beautiful.. Like I promised." he whispered back to me before turning back to staring off at the sea.


End file.
